


NGƯỜI ĐẾN SAU

by TakaraMomo2411



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Female Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, M/M, POV Hakuba Saguru, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Rain, Sad, Sweet, Thief Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaraMomo2411/pseuds/TakaraMomo2411
Summary: Người đến sau bao giờ cũng thiệt thòi, bởi vì phải chữa lành vết thương của quá khứ. Người đến sau bao giờ cũng mệt mỏi bởi phải tìm lại một niềm tin đã đánh mất. Người đến sau bao giờ cũng đáng thương, bởi cho dù cố cách mấy cũng không bằng cái bóng của người đến trước
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hakuba Saguru x Kuroba Kaito





	NGƯỜI ĐẾN SAU

Hakuba thức dậy trong phòng ngủ, mơ hồ nghỉ về ký ức đêm qua.

Anh cũng không nhớ rõ những điều xảy đến, chỉ nhớ rằng đó là những khoảnh khắc mông lung và đầy chắp vá từ những mảng ký ức vỡ vụn không trọn vẹn.

Đó không phải một cơn say, đó là một giấc mộng xuân đầy mơ hồ. Có mùi hương của ái tình quyện cùng mê hoặc của mỹ dục để rồi hoà tan vào những khoảng lặng của thinh không. Người nọ rời đi trước khi anh tỉnh giấc.

Chăn nệm cứ thế để yên vết xô lệch không mấy rõ ràng, nhưng đủ nhắc nhở những gì xảy đến của ngày hôm qua. Vội vã và chập chờn như những đêm đen đầy mộng mị.

Hakuba quay trở lại với guồng làm việc thường ngày, nhưng vẫn không ngừng suy nghĩ. Những hồ sơ vụ án chất chồng trên chiếc bàn làm việc bằng gỗ đàn hương. Tiếng nổ tí tách từ chiếc lò sưởi sang trọng đan xen vào âm thanh khe khẽ từ loa chiếc kèn đĩa cổ điền mang đến một bản Moonlight Sonata dịu nhẹ.

Khép đôi mắt tinh anh , chàng thám tử hai mươi bảy tuổi tựa lưng vào chiếc ghế bành lớn của mình rồi ngẩng đầu lên nhìn phía trần nhà. Những ngón tay thon dài khẳng khiu đan vào nhau thật hoàn mỹ. Màu tóc nâu vàng có vẻ là thứ làm nổi bật con người này giữa gian phòng với ánh đèn vàng nhàn nhạt.

Kết thúc một tình yêu đã kéo dài suốt mười sáu năm không phải là một điều đơn giản, cũng không phải là một quyết định dễ dàng gì. Đôi khi con người ta buông tay một thứ gì đó không phải một tác động bên ngoài mà bởi vì họ quá mệt mỏi đế có thể níu giữ đơn phương một điều gì đó.

Thám tử trẻ nhớ rõ lần đầu tiên mình gặp người nọ là một buổi chiều Đông tại thành phố Las Vegas xa hoa, năm ấy anh chỉ là một cậu nhóc vừa chín tuổi. Ai đó đã từng nói: điều quan trọng không phải bạn làm gì mà bạn đã làm điều đó bao lâu.

Nếu bạn yêu một người năm chín tuổi bạn sẽ là một đứa trẻ hư hỏng, nếu bạn yêu người đó suốt năm năm bạn sẽ là một cậu nhóc chân thành, nếu bạn yêu người đó suốt mười năm bạn sẽ là một người si tình chung thuỷ và nếu bạn dành cả thanh xuân mười sáu năm vì đối phương thì đó sẽ là một câu chuyện khác.

Có những mâu thuẫn mà anh luôn nhận sai về phía mình, có những hiểu lầm mà anh đã luôn là người thông cảm và có những dối trá mà anh đã nhắm mắt vờ như không trông thấy.

Hakuba Saguru đã liên tục đuổi theo dù biết rằng mình không có hi vọng, mối tình có thể nói là đơn phương, cũng có thể là không phải. Anh nhớ rõ mình ánh nhìn mong chờ lẫn ghen tỵ của những lần chạm mặt nhớ cả những cái ôm ấm áp mà mình luôn là người chủ động. Nhớ lại nụ hôn vội vã ngày 5 tháng 10 vào một ngày cách đây cũng đã 10 năm, dù chỉ là một tai nạn nhưng nó vẫn như một chiếc đinh nhỏ ghim chặt trong lòng suốt ngần ấy năm. Một đôi má ửng hồng, một nhịp tim rộn ràng của niên thiếu.

Bạn càng trân trọng và yêu quý thứ gì, thứ đó càng giày vò bạn.

Thế giới của kẻ ấy có rất nhiều người, thế giới của Hakuba chỉ có duy nhất mình đối phương.

Và rồi đối lập với điều đó, anh nhớ lại cảm giác khi bản thân phóng thích vào bên trong cơ thể cậu bạn học cũ từ phía sau. Tối đó, người cậu ta đã run lên theo từng va chạm của vị thám tử tài ba từng du học ở London. Đôi môi trắng bệch cắn chặt thì thào cùng những sợi tóc đen mun vì ướt mồ hôi mà bết vào phía sau gáy. Cậu ta không rên rỉ mà chỉ im lặng nuốt tất cả vào từng tiếng thở dốc đầy khó nhọc. Hakuba không nhìn thấy gương mặt ấy mà chỉ có thế nhìn thấy tấm lưng trần đầy những vết trầy xước của hắn.

Thám tử trẻ có thể nhớ chính xác mình đuổi theo người kia từ năm 16 tuổi nhưng anh lại không nhớ được chỉ sau đó vài ngày cũng có người không ngừng đuổi theo mình. Cũng có thể hắn không đuổi theo, cũng có thể hắn đã đuổi theo rất nhiều lần nhưng anh đều không nhìn thấy được.

  * “Mọi thứ hôm qua chỉ như một giấc mơ thôi !!”



Hakuba Saguru tự nhủ điều đó rồi chợt muốn đấm cho mình một cái thật đau vào mặt.

Tại sao anh lại có thể khốn nạn đến như vậy?

Tại sao có thế giày vò lấy đi lần đầu tiên của đối phương rồi nói một câu nhẹ thinh không như vậy?

Tại sao với “người này” chỉ là một nụ hôn lại xem như ghi khắc trong lòng, còn với “người kia” lại nhạt nhoà như thế.

Người nên buông tay đã quay lưng 2 năm vậy mà vị thám tử ấy vẫn không quên được.

…………………………………….

Kaitou Kuroba là một kẻ hoạt náo, mọi người có thể dễ dàng nhìn thấy như vậy.

Nhưng tính cách của mỗi người cũng giống như một quyển sách, có những quyển sách chỉ cần nhìn vào bìa cũng có thể đoán được bên trong, nhưng có những quyển sách mà dù đọc đi đọc lại rất nhiều lần bạn vẫn không thể nào hiểu được nó.

Tuy rằng bề ngoài hắn luôn tỏ ra vui vẻ nhưng bên trong lại luôn mang rất nhiều suy tư. Có lẽ con người hắn là thế, hắn ghét những cơn gió lạnh nhưng lại thích những que kem, hắn thích mặt biển đầy yên bình nhưng lại chẳng ưa nổi những chú cá và dù cái tên hắn là đôi cánh đen huyền ảo nhưng hắn lại yêu một người mang màu trắng thanh tao.

Hắn hiểu được mình là người đến sau nên không có quyền trách móc cũng không có quyền ghen tỵ. Hắn biết rõ hắn là người đến sau nên phải kiên trì mở rộng trái tim người kia để người kia đón nhận mình. Hắn phải tìm lại niềm tin đã mất , cũng phải cố gắng thoát khỏi cái bóng của kẻ trước đó chiếm trọn tâm tư của cậu thám tử mang tên Hakuba.

Kaitou Kuroba là một kẻ vô cùng cao ngạo, cũng vì thế hắn chẳng bao giờ có thể khuất phục thừa nhận với người kia.Thám tử tóc nâu vàng đó rất hiểu hắn nhưng dường như hắn chẳng thể nào hiểu nổi cậu ta.

Hắn chưa bao giờ thừa nhận bởi hắn hiểu rõ vị trí của mình.

Có là người đến sau mới biết rõ cảm giác mơ hồ đầy hoài nghi khi chẳng biết rằng mình có phải là người để lấp chỗ trống hay không? Có là người đến sau mới biết được cái bóng của người đến trước lớn thế nào, mới hiểu được cảm giác buồn tủi vì biết mình chẳng thể vượt nổi cái bóng người ấy.

Cô đơn và tịch mịch bởi có đến sau mới thấy được thế nào là cảm giác chẳng thể được yêu trọn vẹn như người đầu.

……………………………………….

Cô đơn không bao giờ là điều dễ dàng…

Hakuba đến nhà một người bạn, đó là một cậu bạn thám tử mà anh đã từng rất thân quen khi còn niên thiếu.

Nói là công việc cũng được, nói là trốn tránh cũng chẳng sai. Vì thật sự hơn lúc nào hết anh muốn thoát khỏi không gian ngột ngạt trong ngôi nhà mình. Cái không gian mà dù đã hai năm trôi qua nhưng từng hơi thở của “người kia” vẫn như phủ trùm.

  * “Cầm lấy đi, có thể cậu sẽ thích nó đấy !”



Cậu bạn thám tử nói với Hakuba khi anh tò mò nhìn một quyển sách lạ trên kệ sách nhà cậu ta.

Nhà cậu thám tử ấy có rất nhiều sách, phần nhiều là những quyển tiểu thuyết trinh thám mà cậu ta đã mua được, nhưng cũng có một vài quyển sách đặc biệt được tặng bởi những người hâm mộ của cậu ta. Và quyển sách trên kệ này cũng là một quyển hiếm hoi như thế.

Quyển tiểu thuyết kể về mối tình lãng mạn của một goá phụ xinh đẹp và chàng nhạc sĩ nghèo của xứ London.

“ Có quá bất công không khi người đến sau luôn phải chịu thiệt thòi về mọi thứ

Họ có thể tốt hơn người đến trước nhiều lần nhưng người họ yêu sẽ chẳng quan tâm …

Họ phải tìm lại niềm tin cho người mình yêu vì người đến trước đã lấy nó đi

Họ phải tìm lại cảm xúc cho người mình yêu vì người đến trước đã đánh mất.

Họ phải đối mặt cùng quá khứ của người mình yêu với con tim rộng lượng và vị tha nhất.

Để tìm lại tình yêu cho chính là mà không bị che phủ bởi bóng đen của quá khứ”

Câu chuyện về mối tình ấy đã được viết lại như thế đấy…

  * Xin lỗi …! Có lẽ tôi phải đi



Hakuba nói rồi đặt quyển sách vào lại vị trí cũ của nó trên chiếc kệ.

Anh cứ thế rời khỏi nhà người nọ trông ánh mắt khó hiểu của đối phương. Từng câu chữ trong trang sách ấy cứ như những cuộn xoáy nước từng chút cuốn đi những suy nghĩ trong anh. Hakuba lái chiếc ô tô quen thuộc của mình trở về nhà.

Mưa nặng hạt lăn dài trên ô cửa kính, nhưng chẳng thể ngăn được ánh nhìn ra những người vội vã bước nhanh trên đường của Hakuba

Rồi trong những khoảnh khắc lướt vội của thời gian, thám tử trẻ vô tình bắt gặp cậu bạn học cũ đang ngồi lại một góc của công viên.

………………………………………….

Trời đổ mưa rất to nhưng Kuroba vẫn cố che cho những con chim bồ câu nhỏ, trú mưa ở bên hiên.

Ân cần và dịu dàng với những chú chim dường như là một bản năng của hắn.

Những giọt mưa cứ thế nặng hạt dần cắt xuống da thịt và vạt áo sơ mi của người đang cố nép mình khi đó. Hiên tre quá nhỏ nên chẳng thể ngăn những giọt mưa bắn vào người hắn làm ướt sũng cả một bên vai áo và gấu quần.

Thám tử tóc nâu vàng bước đến cầm một chiếc ô che cho người đang run run nép mình. Vào thời khắc đó anh chợt nhận ra người nọ mong manh hơn mình nghĩ.

Vai hắn run lên nhè nhẹ, người hắn lạnh đến tái đi trong khi đôi tay vẫn không ngừng mang hơi ấm đến những chú chim bồ câu nhỏ rúc trong lòng mình.

Anh đứng đối diện hắn, dùng ô che đi vai áo đang ướt sũng kia mặc kệ mưa trút xuống mái tóc nâu vàng và chiếc áo khoác Pardessus dài đến gối của mình.

  * Xin lỗi…tôi đã yêu một người suốt mười sáu năm, mong cậu có thể dùng mười sáu năm để giúp tôi quên người đó …!



Những ngón tay cầm ô của Hakuba cũng run lên vì cái lạnh của cơn mưa.

Rồi đột nhiên một cơn gió thổi qua đúng khoảnh khắc ấy, hất chệch chiếc dù của Hakuba khỏi người nọ.

Mưa cứ thế được dịp tuôn xối xả làm ướt đẫm gương mặt thanh tú vốn có của hắn.

Và Kuroba ngẩng mặt lên để lộ đôi mắt không biết tự lúc nào hoe đỏ trong cơn mưa.


End file.
